Let it all burn
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Théodore n'a jamais été nostalgique, durant sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, assis avec un lourd album sur les genoux, il regarde des photos. Le Serpentard s'abandonne alors à ses pensées, ses regrets, ses passions. Et si tout compte fait, il avait été seul maître de son destin ? Recueil de vignettes narratives.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire, fait de vignettes. Pas de prise de tête, j'écris ça pour le plaisir et donc voilà..

.

**Personnages :** Théodore Nott, Nott Sr, Drago malefoy et beaucoup d'autres Serpentard, quelques Mangemort, Voldychou, Luna Lovegood, peut-être un ou deux moldus, et d'autreees !

.

**Résumé :** Théodore n'a jamais été nostalgique du passé. Mais cette fois-ci, assis avec un lourd album sur les genoux, il regarde des photos. Le Serpentard s'abandonne alors à ses pensées, ses regrets, ses passions. Et si tout compte fait, il avait été seul maître de son destin ? Recueil de vignettes narratives.

Vouuuus l'aurez donc compris, je vais raconter la vie de notre cher Theodoor Noot (C'est son nom néerlandais, sisiiii, trop classe le petit), à travers un album photo. Je prie pour que ça le fasse. Parce que je ne sais pas du tout enfait. Voilà voilà.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec « Opening » d'HP6 dans les oreilles. J'aaaime ! Puis je trouvais ça adapté..

.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :B !

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

Théodore traversa doucement son salon récemment retrouvé. Enfin, il respirait. À presque 30 ans, enfin il pouvait de nouveau goûter à la liberté.

Il avait demandé à son nouvel elfe de sortir un ancien album photo et de le poser sur un buffet. L'homme le prit, puis sortit dans le parc du Manoir de ses ancêtres, ne supportant plus de rester trop longtemps à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Il n'avait passé que trop de temps enfermé.

Ah, le soleil. Le plaisir de sentir les rayons chaleureux de l'astre ardent taper contre sa peau. Le temps grisonnant d'Azkaban n'avait que très rarement offert ce plaisir à l'ancien Serpentard, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Il s'assit alors dans l'herbe en tailleur, et de sa main frêle et pâle, entreprit d'ouvrir doucement le lourd album à la couverture de cuir ornementé. Son cœur manqua un battement, et Théodore ne put s'empêcher de se mordre violement la lèvre. Presque à sang.

Le contenu de l'album ne lui était en rien inconnu, au contraire. Mais il en avait peur, alors même qu'il n'en avait revu encore aucune photo. Très peur. Peur des souvenirs brulants prêts à l'assaillir comme de vrais Feudeymons, incontrôlables et destructeurs.

Chaque jour amenait vers lui la culpabilité d'avoir laissé bruler sa vie, d'avoir tout gâché. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, l'ex Serpentard avait envie d'affronter ces vérités en face.

Quitte à se laisser brûler une deuxième fois avec elles.

.

.

* * *

Bon... Petit début tranquille.. On verra bien ce que ça donnera !

Une reviewwww pour me donner votre avis?

Bisous bisous !

Djouh.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

.

Enfin, Théodore arriva sur les photos de la première page. Ses yeux restèrent un instant fermé, puis fixèrent les différents clichés animés.

Lui, avec ses parents. Il était incontestablement jeune. Très jeune, même. Successivement bébé, puis ayant environ deux ou trois ans, puis quatre ou cinq ans.

Le petit avait déjà cette chevelure rebelle d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, presque noirs eux aussi. Toujours dans les bras de son mère, elle le berçait parfois, et prenait même doucement sa main pour lui faire saluer l'objectif. Le petit suçait son pouce, si bien que sur la dernière des photos, Théodore reconnut son père lui retirant de sa bouche, d'un air exaspéré. Mais dès que l'adulte se tournait vers l'appareil, l'enfant recommençait.

Serrant l'album d'une main ferme, il fixait allègrement cette lointaine photo de famille. Mais l'ex prisonnier s'attarda particulièrement sur sa mère, ce qui ne manqua pas de resserrer un peu plus le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge. Sa mère. Sa maman. Elle semblait si jeune, si belle, avec ses cheveux couleurs des blés encadrant un visage pâle et des yeux d'un bleu métallique. Le père de Théo contrastait tellement à côté de sa femme, avec ses cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son fils, des yeux d'un marron profond, et un teint halé. Il paraissait également beaucoup plus vieux.

Ses parents s'avéraient très différents, jusque dans l'expression du visage. Ils étaient si dissemblables que le Serpentard se demandait depuis bien longtemps comment ils avaient pu finir ensemble. Mais il avait eu sa réponse plus tard.

Avant de tourner la page, son regard s'arrêta sur les lettres d'argent qui se détachaient finement du papier, en guise de légende tout en bas.

- Théodore Nathaniel Nott, né le 16 février 1980, fils de Théodacius Aymeric Nott et Eleanore Clarissa Yaxley-Nott, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Ses doigts, et même toute sa main, tremblaient frénétiquement, mais Théodore entreprit de passer à la feuille suivante en jetant un bref coup d'œil au soleil. Celui-ci montait progressivement vers l'horizon, mais des nuages commençaient à apparaitre.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà Ca vous a plu ? Quelques idées en ce qui concerne la suite ) ?

Reviewww avec votre avis ?

Bisous, Djou.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 . Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. :p promis y'a un peu « d'action » bientôt, héhé.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

.

Encore une fois avec ses parents, Théodore s'avérait un peu plus grand à la page suivante, à courir partout autour de ses parents. Son père croisait les bras d'un air râleur face à l'indiscipline de son fils, tandis que sa mère poursuivait doucement son petit gnome en couche culotte, un biberon à la main. Elle souriait joyeusement, en ignorant son mari qui semblait la réprimander, lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Mais Théodore ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à ce moment-là, et ne parvenait pas à lire sur ses lèvres.

L'adulte serra l'album entre ses mains, et se permit un léger sourire. Léger, mais sincère, profond et gai. C'était plaisant de se voir ainsi, innocent sur tout, souriant malgré les soucis à venir…

Théodore possédait déjà ses cheveux indisciplinés et noirs. Le gentil sobriquet « tête blonde » n'avait jamais vraiment convenu dans son cas. Et ce teint si pâle qui le caractérisait couvrait également déjà sa peau. Encore plus pâle que celui de sa mère, et maintenant quasi cadavérique.

Et d'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait plus belle que jamais, dans sa robe mi- longue d'un velours bordeaux. Elle avait la même sur la photo suivante juste en dessous, qui avait dû être prise le même jour. Cette fois-ci, Eleanore ramassait des jouets éparpillés par son fils sur le grand tapis du salon.

Théodore se souvint alors que sa mère faisait rarement appel à l'elfe de maison, préférant largement s'occuper elle-même de son enfant sur tous les plans. Même ceux considérés comme soit disant indigne aux Sang-pur par son mari, ou les autres familles nobles.

Elle était vraiment la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et inversement.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Votre avis ?

Bisous, Djouh.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre suivant, l'intrigue commence à se dessiner. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

.

Il regarda avec soins les photos suivantes, où son âge augmentait au fur et à mesure. À chaque fois, Théodore se laissait envahir par une allégresse qui aurait pu paraitre exagéré à d'autres et se remémorait un souvenir en rapport avec la période. Ou du moins, essayait, pour certaines fois.

Il continua ainsi pendant un certain nombre de page, illuminant ainsi de plus en plus son visage. Puis il se vit vers l'âge de 8 ans, entre ses deux parents. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres, et il frôla du bout des doigts le coin de la photo où se tenait sa mère. Le Mangemort regarda alors la suivante, et retira immédiatement sa main de l'album. Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge dans le bras.

Sauf que cette décharge, elle avait atteinte son cœur. Plus puissamment qu'un sortilège Doloris.

Sa mère n'était plus sur la photo suivante.

.

* * *

Avis ? Suggestion ? Idées sur mes intentions ?

Bisous ! Djouh.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre suivant, héhé :). Désolée de tarder dans mon autre fic, mais avec mes partiels..

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

.

Il le savait. Il s'y attendait. Oui, sa mère allait disparaitre des photos au bout d'un moment. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal ? Il était habitué, après tout. C'était une évidence.

Parce que depuis que la vérité lui avait été révélée, Théodore ne s'en voulait plus à lui-même, mais à son père. Oui, tout était de la faute de son père. Et seulement de son père. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir. Ou au moins, être accusé d'allégeance à Voldemort à sa place. Parce qu'Eleanore n'avait jamais été Mangemort, contrairement à son mari.

Mais pourtant, c'est elle que les Aurors ont tué. Elle. Sa mère. Celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde, aussi.

Du plus profond qu'il se souvienne, Théodore savait que son père avait vraiment montré sa froideur et son antipathie à partir de ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'après tout, Théodacius aimait sa femme. Sincèrement. Et sur les photos suivantes, son expression changeait en effet radicalement, pour devenir encore plus sombre et arrogante qu'auparavant.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

.

* * *

Avis alors ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suiiiiite, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 6

.

Théodore avait également très mal pris la mort de sa mère, et son attitude sur les tirages le démontrait. Le jeune garçon était figé, malgré la mobilité des photos. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, et ses mains se crispaient sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

Malgré lui, le Mangemort se souvint alors de la scène à laquelle il avait eu le malheur d'assister. Il ne parvenait pas à dévier ses pensées, et même en fermant les yeux, un éclair vert brouillait sa vue.

Puis Eleanore tombait, et le bruit de son corps touchant le sol frappa Théodore en plein cœur, de nouveau. Seulement parce que celle-ci avait eu le malheur de sortir sa baguette un peu trop brusquement lorsqu'elle fut menacée par Kingsley Shacklebolt, le sort fatal la toucha.

Une semaine. C'était le temps qu'avait passé son fils dans son lit, enfermé dans sa chambre, en refusant limite de s'alimenter. Puis vint une violente colère de son père, le forçant à sortir de son cocon. Le forçant ainsi également à retraverser tous les jours la pièce du drame.

Une larme vint alors s'écraser sur la dernière photo de la page. Celle du petit Théo, seul, assis dans le canapé avec un air absent, abattu et faible. Et celui qui tenait actuellement l'album avait le même ancré sur son visage au même moment.

.

.

* * *

Moi, j'aime bien Kingsley… Mais Snapou non, alors je voulais l'enquiquiner un peu plus. Puis trop tard, j'ai déjà fait un câlin à Théo avant toi, nah. D'ailleurs, je le tiens encore, héhéhéhéhéh !

Breeeeef !

Review ? Ca vous a plu ?

D.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre suivant :)! Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7

.

.

Les deux Nott avaient donc mis du temps à s'en remettre, autant l'un que l'autre, même si le plus jeune n'avait jamais vraiment achevé son deuil. En témoigne ses tenues toujours majoritairement teintée de noir.

Théodore continuait de regarder les photographies de l'album avec soin, une par une, bien que certaines ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien. Puis il se revit vers 10 ans. Toujours très pâle, très brun, le regard d'un vert foncé… Mais une chose changeait chez lui : Sa taille. Il commençait à grandir de façon assez spectaculaire.

Un peu après, il se vit en uniforme de Poudlard encore vierge de blason. Au chemin de traverse, seul… Ou presque. Le Mangemort se souvint que c'était son elfe qui l'avait accompagné pour acheter les fournitures de sa première rentrée, et que ce dernier avait voulu le prendre en photo. Le garçon s'était toujours bien entendu avec son serviteur, mieux qu'avec son père. La créature l'avait consolé, et s'occupait toujours de lui. La preuve étant que sur la photo, il souriait un peu, en montrant la cage de son nouveau hibou, qu'il tenait d'une main ferme. Dans l'autre main, se trouver sa lettre ornée d'une l'encre verte, typique de l'école de sorcellerie.

Quelle joie intense il avait ressenti en la recevant, bien plus puissante qu'aucune depuis bien longtemps.

.

* * *

Voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Désolée si vous voyez des fautes. Je me suis relue, mais je suis un peu fatiguée.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

.

.

Le Théodore adulte tourna la page, avant de relever les yeux pour scruter le parc du manoir Nott, en s'abandonnant à ses pensées. Il se souvint alors de son appréhension immense dans le Poudlard express, qui s'était ensuite transformée en peur dans la grande salle, au moment où son nom était prononcé par le professeur McGonagall.

Bien sûr, il connaissait l'existence du Choixpeau et des quatre maisons grâce à ses nombreuses lectures. Sa solitude l'avait poussé vers ce loisir, dont il ne pouvait maintenant plus se passer. Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsque le Choixpeau, une fois sur sa tête, songea très rapidement à Serdaigle, avant de changer d'avis… et de vouloir l'envoyer à la table des Poufsouffle !

Le choc fut tel que Théodore en agrippa le rebord du tabouret, avant de s'écrier mentalement un « JAMAIS DE LA VIE, ET D'AILLEURS, NI GRYFFONDOR ! ». Son père l'aurait tué sur place, sous couvert qu'il avait jeté la honte sur la famille Nott ! Le couvre-chef changea alors d'avis à cause des vives protestations du jeune garçon, malgré son avis certain.

- _N'oublie pas Théodore, de rester seul maitre de ton destin. Tu es intelligent, tu en es capable…_ lui souffla-t-il alors avant de hausser la voix. SERPENTARD !

.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Avis ? Prévision ?


	9. Chapter 9

Voilàààà le chapitre suivant, avant mes partiels de maths de demain, ameeeeeen. Pour faire patienter de "Mission Potion". Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 9

.

.

Théodore ferma alors l'album photo, puis s'abandonna à ses souvenirs, pour se remémorer rapidement son premier mois de cours, qui fut assez banal.

Rapidement, le fils Malefoy survint devant lui, dans le but de monter une alliance plus qu'une amitié. Requête que le Serpentard refusa poliment. Mais Draco le connaissait déjà, et ne fut nullement surpris de sa réaction.

Au début, le jeune Nott tolérait vaguement la bêtise du blond, ainsi que celle de ses deux fidèles acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Mais le supporter tous les jours dans le dortoir devint rapidement une autre affaire. Cependant, il subissait en silence, sans lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, même si l'envie ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Leurs pères se connaissaient bien, ce qui était le cas pour de nombreux Serpentard de sang-pur. Leurs familles étaient liées, et aucune mésentente entre les héritiers n'était tolérée.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Théodore, qui au fil du temps, en venait presque à regretter Poufsouffle.

Presque.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Avis ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir ! Voici le chapitre suivant, et bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 10

.

.

Puis le Mangemort se revit dans son lieu préféré de l'école… La bibliothèque. Ah, ce qu'il aimait cet endroit, aux grandes étagères pleines de livres, de grimoires ou de manuscrits, meublé de tables d'ébènes et dont l'atmosphère semblait imprégnée de l'odeur de vieux papier, avec pour seul son, le bruit du grattement de plumes. Régulièrement, il venait y trouver refuge, n'ayant rien perdu de sa passion pour la lecture. Au cours de l'année, le Serpentard avait su y repérer les habitués, de toutes les années confondues. La plupart étaient des Serdaigle, mais des élèves d'autres maisons réussissaient parfois à se démarquer, comme Hermione Granger, par exemple.

D'ailleurs, il avait été particulièrement intriguée par cette fille, qui malgré ses origines moldues, parvenait aisément à battre toute sa promotion, voire même celle d'une année supérieure. Théodore observait souvent ce qu'elle faisait, et la jeune fille semblait avoir du sérieux pour trois. Le cerveau du Trio d'Or, voilà ce qu'elle était.

L'année se passa aisément, sans encombre ni évènement notoire pour Théodore. Les échos des incidents concernant la Pierre Philosophale lui vinrent aux oreilles, mais l'estime qu'il avait pour Potter n'augmenta pas. Après tout, c'était de la faute du Gryffondor si Voldemort était tombé, et donc, par extension, si sa mère était morte.

.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Alors, votre avis ? Une prévision pour la suite ?


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà la suuuuiteuh ! Joyeux Noël à tous, surtout :)! Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11

.

.

Le Théodore adulte sortit de sa torpeur en sentant une goute lui tomber sur le visage. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua alors que le ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir. Puis baissant doucement les yeux vers l'album, il se rappela que comme lui, sa vie commençait à virer progressivement au gris, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Il se rappela alors ses vacances entre sa première et sa deuxième année… Il passait, comme à son habitude, son temps à travailler sur ses devoirs pour la rentrée, à lire, et à rêvasser, seul dans sa chambre. Drago Malefoy tenta bien de l'inviter chez lui, pour passer du temps avec le reste de son année de Serpentard… Mais de nouveau, il déclina l'invitation.

Vint alors le temps des achats de fournitures, une fois la lettre de Poudlard reçue. Théodacius Nott força son fils à se rendre au chemin de traverse avec Lucius et son fils pour, disait-il, l'habituer à fréquenter les personnes de son rang.

.

* * *

Au prochain, c'est marrant, j'vous le dis moi.  
Review ? Bisous bisous !

Djouh


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsooooir ! Voilà la suite, en vous souhaitant tous une bonne année, avec plein de bonheur, toussa toussa :D!

Gros bisous ! &bonnelecturesurtout. haha.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

.

Un léger sourire exaspéré naquit sur les lèvres du Nott adulte, en se rappelant la scène chez Fleury et Bott. Voir Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley se battre comme des moldus de bas étages devant tout le monde avait été, pour lui, la distraction de l'année. Le plus amusant ne lui revenait pas : Aurait-ce été la coiffure dépareillée de l'aristocrate, ou ses vêtements immaculés maintenant froissés ? En tout cas, pris d'un fou rire silencieux, Théodore était resté à l'écart jusqu'à ce que les deux Malefoy ne sortent de la librairie.

Mais avant cela, son attention fut attirée par le second livre déposé dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley. À quoi servait-il ? Et pourquoi l'avoir déposé là ? Était-il dangereux ? Cela porterait-il préjudices à la petite Weaslette, ou à son père ?

Le jeune Théodore secoua la tête, et une fois calmé, rejoignit dehors ses deux accompagnateurs, qui le cherchaient déjà. Cela sans vouloir rentrer de nouveau dans la boutique, évidement.

Une fois de retour au Manoir Nott, les deux pères discutèrent longuement en privé, tandis qu'un silence de plomb planait entre Drago et Théo, au salon. L'un lisait, l'autre regardait ses ongles. Puis ils partirent, après une seule salutation, succincte et platonique.

Et depuis ce jour jusque la fin des vacances, Théodacius parut très bizarre aux yeux de son fils : Il semblait à la fois inquiet, joyeux, euphorique, et parfois même anxieux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'est-ce que les prochains jours réservait donc au jeune Théodore ?

.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Un avis :) ? La suite rapidos !

Bisous ! Djouh


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne nuit tout le monde, bonjour la suite :D ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13

.

.

Théodore tourna la page de l'album, et se vit habillé de son uniforme, un peu avant de prendre le train. Son expression était impassible, mais on pouvait tout de même percevoir une joie intense à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Mais très vite, les dérapages commencèrent à survenir en masse. Et quels dérapages !

Laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage, il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la descente du train. Heureux. C'est vraiment ce que le Serpentard était. Mais très vite, cette émotion c'était envolée, une fois arrivé devant les calèches. Personne d'autre que lui ne semblait voir les immondes créatures qui les tiraient. Pourtant, comment les manquer ? Sombres, squelettiques, effrayantes… Tout cela en même temps. Sans savoir pourquoi, elles inspiraient de la terreur au jeune garçon, faisant ainsi ressortir des cauchemars inconscients enfouis au plus profond de son âme, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait, sur le coup.

Devant son air à la fois ahuri et horrifié, Pansy Parkinson ricana moqueusement, tandis que Drago fronçait les sourcils en lui demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Sans aucune réponse, il monta à son tour et s'assit à côté de Blaise Zabini. Son silence demeurait toujours total, considérable, pesant. Il essuyait les remarques désobligeantes de Parkinson, en pensant qu'une petite remise en place ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais encore une fois, il s'abstint de tout acte.

Décidément, il était fait pour subir. Lâcheté, désarroi ou lassitude ?

.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un avis par review ? C'est toujours cool :).

Bisous, à bientôt ! Djouh.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjouuuur, voilà la suite, haha ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

Chapitre 14

.

.

Trois places vides. C'était le minimum que Théodore imposait entre lui et le reste des Serpentard, bien que de temps en temps, Blaise Zabini ne vienne l'accompagner pour les repas. Or, au moment de la répartition, le jour de sa rentrée en deuxième année, il avait autorisé ce dernier à venir avec lui… Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui lui avait demandé. Parce que Théodore se sentait mal et perdu. Surtout perdu. Et un peu effrayé. Pourquoi avait-il était le seul à voir ces étranges créatures tirant les carrosses ? Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Devenait-il fou ? Ou avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette fois, plusieurs gouttes empêchèrent le Mangemort de se concentrer sur son album photo. Sentant l'averse imminente, ce dernier se leva, afin d'aller s'abriter au Manoir. Mais il était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, et se rappela la répartition, en marchant.

Quelques noms restaient gravés dans son esprit, tels que Crivey, Weaslette, Macnair, Lovegood… Mais surtout Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. Cette petite blonde, aux allures frêle et aux yeux rêveurs, qui avaient faillis tomber en trébuchant sur une marche. Il ricana discrètement, comme la plupart des Serpentard, en la voyant se rattraper de justesse et sautiller joyeusement vers le tabouret.

Ca promettait.

.

* * *

Alors ? Enfin Lunaaaa !

Bisous, à bientot :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoiiiir, voici là suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 15

.

.

Elle intriguait le jeune Nott, mais celui-ci ne fut pas surpris en entendant le chapeau crier « Serdaigle ! ». Après tout, cette maison était également connue pour ses élèves originaux ou excentriques. Et l'observation de ses accessoires rajoutés sur son uniforme ne pouvait démentir ce fait.

Des radis en guises de boucles d'oreilles, des chaussures rouges à carreaux violets jurant avec la sobriété de sa tenue, des ongles vernis un à un d'une couleur différente à chaque fois... Cette jeune fille semblait les accumuler, ce qui attirait tous les regards vers elle. Et Théodore se sentit mal à sa place, ayant toujours abhorré être le centre de l'attention.

Les yeux bleus et globuleux de Luna s'émerveillèrent en l'entendant, et tout le monde comprit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle courut vers la bonne table. Cette table qui souriait et l'applaudissait. Certains Serdaigle se penchaient même depuis le fond, tentant ainsi de voir cette nouvelle camarade si baroque. Il en était de même pour le reste des maisons, bien que les regards des serpents inspirent davantage le dédain, la moquerie ou le mépris.

Théodore, lui, avait déjà reporté son attention sur le prochain élève à monter sur l'estrade, un air las au visage, et sa joue nonchalamment appuyée sur sa paume.

.

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On arrive à la deuxième année, ça va se corser, haha !

**Votre avis ?**

Bisous, Djouh.

PS : _Je tiens à remercier les reviewers anonymes ! Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais du coup, je le fais ici. Donc Sangdebourbe et Stacy ! Merci à vous deux, infiniment :D ! Vous êtes adorable._


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoiiiir, la suite ! J'espère que vous accrochez toujours, même si ce n'est pas ma "fic" la plus riche en rebondissement..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 16

.

.

Alors là, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. La chatte de Rusard pétrifiée, et la Chambre des Secrets ouverte de nouveau ? Théodore savait parfaitement que cela ne présageait rien de bon, pour avoir déjà lu quelques petites choses à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de son Manoir. Il devait récupérer ce fameux grimoire, pour en savoir plus. Tous les détails ne lui revenaient pas.

Le temps qu'il n'avait pas perdu à chercher le livre, pendant les vacances qui suivaient l'évènement ! Le Mangemort se souvenait encore des étagères sens dessus-dessous, et de la colère de son père suite à cela. Sa joue demeura rouge pendant une semaine. Mais il l'avait trouvé. Sa lourde couverture de cuir, finement brodée de fils d'or, ne trompait personne, malgré sa beauté : Ce livre respirait de magie noire.

Néanmoins, oui, le jeune Nott l'avait déjà ouvert, feuilleté, puis lu. Pas très jeune, mais malgré tout, 10 ans restait précoce pour un premier contact avec les Forces de Mal. D'abord dégouté, il n'avait plus touché à d'autres ouvrages de ce genre, puis doucement, s'y était intéressé de nouveau, vers le milieu de sa première année. Pour « sa culture personnelle », pensait-il.

Il fallait bien rassurer sa conscience.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà ;) A bientot !

Djouh.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour bonsoir :) Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 17

.

.

La photo suivante, c'était lui, encore. Théodore, seul, à la bibliothèque et entouré de livres et de parchemins. Il y passait parfois des après-midi entière… Soit pour travailler, soit pour lire, soit pour résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets.

Car oui, il s'était affligé la besogne de réussir à démasquer l'héritier. Pour le dénoncer ? Non. Pour le féliciter ? Non plus. Alors peut-être pour se prouver quelque chose, à lui-même ? Oui… C'était certainement cela. Théodore n'était jamais sûr de lui, et encore moins qu'avant depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione Granger. Elle était tellement intelligente, courageuse... Et même un brin sociable, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il venait et restait toujours seul dans la bibliothèque. Jusqu'au jour où ce petit idiot de Colin Crivey était venu le voir, en lui demandant s'il pouvait le prendre en photo. Selon lui, l'amoncellement de grimoires sur la table et son air sérieux pouvait donner un beau cliché. Malgré les refus du jeune Nott, le Gryffondor insistait, tout en lui racontant sa vie de temps en temps, entre deux sollicitations. Puis il avait fini par accepter. Davantage pour avoir la paix que par choix.

Mais aujourd'hui, le Mangemort ne regrettait pas.

.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous a plu. Et promis, bientôt, Luna sera omniprésenteeee yiha. Patience, en 3eme année pour Théo.

Bisous ! Djouh


End file.
